Summit of the Shadows: A Friendly Game of Ball
THIS IS EXTREMELY FILLER. IT TAKES PLACE DURING THE SUMMIT PERIOD Theme Plays: BASKETBALL Dan had managed to sneak out during his first Kage meeting. Something his rival surely disapproved of. But he had less of a care. All this professional behavior and murderous tension was bad for his skin. He needed a break. Relaxation. And he did it the only way he knew how; Basketball. He managed to find a court that Otogakure had built not long ago. Located in a famous part of town, it was where people often came to watch games and make sometimes friendly bets. Dan and Konmei spent a majority of their day here. Claiming lives, kicking ass. Not a team in the world could stop them. They broke hundreds of ankles, crossed thousands. Each falling flat on their ass. Dan and Konmei's teamwork was godly. Konmei had the agility to dunk on Jesus. At the end of their previous Dan stood in the center of the court. Spinning the orange sphere on his nail. "Is there anyone else who would like to try me?" He chuckled. Konmei sat down and laughed. "I mean do not let the Kage position fool you, I was dunking on Ninja's when I was a Genin. Anyone got the balls to step up?" Yoshida and his ninken partner walked from the crowd of spectators surveying Dan and Konmei. "We'll take you up on that, Dan." He pointed his thumb at his chest. He dressed in rather tight fitting clothes. A sleeveless shirt and knee-length shorts, perfect for maximum free movement. His shoes changed from the normal zori that ninja wear to a more suitable shoes. shoes Yoshida had grown considerably in height since their last meeting. He stood at near equal height with Dan. His ninken grew as well, gaining a far more burly appearance. Snatching the ball from his friend's hands, Yoshida decided to show off a little himself. He bounce the the ball a few times and then got serious. He began dribbling from hand to hand, adding fakes and hesitations as he dribbling between his legs and behind his back. He even added a spin to solidify his skill set standing with Dan. "Long time no see. What kind of game are we playing?" He asked, handing the ball back to the Inuzuka. Dan smirked as he caught the ball. Yoshida showed impressive handling skills but flashy moves. Still, Dan knew this kid would give him a run for his money. Dan wore his usual outfit. However, it kept from truly restraining him. He would go hard on Yoshida no matter his attire. Konmei barked loudly at Yoshida's ninken. His bark loud as thunder, able to vibrate earth. Almost rumbling earth. His thick paws showing power. "The game is twenty. No fouls. Everything else stays. And everything is permitted. Since it has been such a long time, I'll let you-" Dan passed the ball to Yoshida with force. "Get ball first." He and Konmei backed into his side of the inner circle. "You accept?" Konmei stood ready. Preparing for such a game. He knew Yoshida would bring something... "Oh, this game is definitely going to be fun." Yoshida grinned as he caught the ball. "I do accept." Yoshida's ninken stood firm against Konmei, his bark only slightly surprising him. In return, Yoshida's ninken, Ichimaru, filled and barked with nearly the same ferocity as Konmei. The sound resonated in his owner's ears and sent vibrations through the ground. "Nice one, Ichimaru!" Yoshida praised. "Alright, let's get busy." He decided that his left foot would be a suitable pivot for his right as he brought his right foot over his, performing a cross step. Sure that he was able to fool Dan, Yoshida performed a spin launch and turned his opposite of the direction of his step. Driving past Dan, Yoshida stepped back and released his shot. He flicked his wrist gracefully, making his shot look nearly impeccable. Dan's eyes followed downward, probably not the best decision, but he had to watch his pivot. When he noticed Yoshida making the right movements, and avoided traveling, Dan stepped back, arms spread outwards, and his feet shuffling, and he danced backwards. Yoshi drove past him, Dan placed his hand out, in an attempted to gave his own, but Yoshi was swift. He clearly knew what he was doing, and as Yoshi placed the ball up, it whipped across the glass, rolling into the rim. "He's fast. And clearly a man of the rules." Dan grabbed the ball as it passed through the net. He held it, "Make it take it. One to zero." Dan threw the ball at Yoshi, performing the perfect chest past. "Let's go."